A Deals A Deal
by ZussellShipper
Summary: After being extremely bored Zoe and Vinnie make a deal to make Pepper and Russell fall in love. If Pepper confesses her feeling Zoe wins and Vinnie will become her personal slave BUT If Russell confesses his feeling Vinnie wins and Zoe has to ask out Sunil. Will they even manage to make them fall in love? Includes Russepper, Zonil, and Zinnie.
1. Chapter 1- The Deal

**This is for all the Russepper fans out there because a girl told me that her favourite was Russepper and she wanted me to make a fanfic about it hope you enjoy!**

It was a nice, calm and boring day at the pet shop "I'm... soooooo... BORED" Zoe shouted making everyone moan because they were bored "Well saying your bored isn't gonna make it BETTER" Russell snapped at Zoe.

"Hey um Zoe how about I make you a deal I tried it with Sunil but he didn't want to do it" Vinnie asked

Zoe gave him a concerned look "And what would that deal be" Zoe questioned "Ok so we both pick two pets we think would literally never be a couple and try and pair them up" Zoe nodded "Ok lets see... Sunil and Minka? No that could happen hhmm OH I KNOW! how about Russell and Pepper!" Zoe's idea struck her like lightning

Vinnie nodded "Perfect!"

"Now if I get Pepper to confess her feeling only if we actually do get them to fall in love you will do anything I say" Zoe said

"And if I get Russell to confess then you have to ask out Sunil" Zoe gave him a stern look

they both shared a look "Deal" they said in unison and shook hands

This was just the beginning of a great journey...


	2. Chapter 2- Roses Are Red

"Hey everyone me and Vinnie made up a scavenger hunt and we will pair you all up" Zoe shouted

"Ok so, Sunil you go with Penny, Russell you go with Pepper and Minka you tag along with Sunil and Penny" Vinnie said

all the pets were excited except from Russell and Pepper "OH COME ON DO I HAVE TO BE WITH HER!" Russell shouted "Thanks Russell I love you too" Pepper said sarcastically. Vinnie and Zoe knew it would be hard but they continued "OK The first clue is hiding in something red

Russell and Pepper just looked at each other "The fire hydrant!" they said to eachother in unison

They both went in the fire hydrant and found a note with a riddle on it. the riddle read

" you like it there

it might have some hair

because you pets all lay there

without a care"

"Its the pet beds" Russell shouted he was smart so he knew they got there before the rest even got to the fire hydrant

They picked up another card that read "Say the name of someone of the opposite gender then turn it around" Russell said Pepper and Pepper said Russell

They turned it around and it said "You will fall in love with the person you said P.S Its somewhere mysterious" Russell just looked at Pepper with confusion why did the card say that? after a few moments "Blythe's room!" Pepper said and they both ran to the dumbwaiter and pulled on the ropes as hard as they could

When they made it to Blythe's room they both fell hard on the floor and then started searching the room "Umm what are you guys doing" Blythe questioned she was sitting reading a book "We are having a scavenger hunt the clue is somewhere in here" Russell told Blythe

she shrugged and continued reading "Found it!" Russell waved the red card around the card said "the girl in the group will say if they are having fun or not if they say yes its hidden in pet food but if they say no you have to find another card in Blythe's room" Pepper shrugged "Do you know what I am having fun even if it is with you Russell" a smile grew on both their faces "Your just saying that so we don't have to look for another card" Russell said "No I'm not I actually do think doing this with you is fun!" They continued their journey until they got to the pet food area

they searched in each tank of pet food that they had until Pepper found it. This time the card said "ok this time the boy will say something nice about the girl

Russell shrugged "Well, I think you are really funny Pepper although I don't laugh deep down I am laughing my quills off" Russell said just thinking of that made him laugh "Well gee thanks Russell I never knew anyone liked my jokes" a grin was on both their faces followed with a blush and then by a hug that lasted a while

"Russell have you gave her a compliment yet?" Zoe questioned Russell nodded and Zoe handed them the next card it read "Ok girls say something that you like about your relationship with the other"

"Well I really like it when we give each other compliments because we rarely give them to each other it makes it feel special" Russell and Pepper were now full on blushing and smiling

Vinnie came over with the next card and it said "Roses are red, Violets are blue, its a place Minka loves, and we play there too!" Russell looked over to see a bouquet of roses and so did Pepper

they ran over to retrieve the flowers "Here Pepper I want you to have them" Russell handed them over to Pepper making her blush "Thanks" she leaned over and hugged Russell and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3- You've Been On My Mind

"Now then Vinnie we managed to bring them closer together but we have to do a task that will REALLY make them fall in love" Zoe grinned

"Yup but what can we do?" Vinnie asked "Well there is that one thing that does the job and is 100% romantic" Zoe said

"And what would that be?" Vinnie questioned "We will get them to save each others lives!" Zoe grinned and Vinnie nodded.

A couple days later they planned something out everywhere Pepper went they followed and Russell was always close

Zoe would be behind Pepper so that she could distract her and then Vinnie could sabotage her path

He put a squeaker toy right in front of her and she was about to take a step "PEPPER LOOK OUT!" Russell screamed and jumped in front of her "Thanks Russell that could've been a serious fall" Pepper sighed of relief.

Another few days later Zoe and Vinnie were discussing again "Well that didn't work as well as we thought it would but don't worry! I have a plan" They both grinned happily

Another day later Zoe and Vinnie had planned another "Activity" for the pets "Ok same partners as you had for the scavenger hunt except Minka your gonna do it differently"

Russell and Pepper paired up "Ok now you both have to separate and one of you will sing a song for the other in front of everyone! Minka your gonna sing it for who ever you want to ok? Now then lets begin!"

Russell went over to a quiet corner "Well I suppose I will do the singing" Russell said making Pepper smile "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to" Pepper blushed "Nah I wanna do it!" Russell said with delight

Pepper walked away leaving Russell to plan the song

Russell was humming the sound of a song he heard on his owners radio "Wow that song has been stuck in my head and I'm glad it is!" Russell said happily "I will sing that song for Pepper its perfect!" Russell said

About half an hour later they all completed their songs "Ok Russell your going on first!" Russell sighed he hated singing but he would do it for Pepper

He got on the windowsill and a song started playing

Dave Days "You've been on my mind"

Russell

I don't know how we happened  
We just Kinda did  
I was being sarcastic  
and asked for a kiss

You've been on my mind Woaah  
You've been on my mind Woaah

I don't know what to call us  
But your cool with that  
I told you I was nervous  
You smiled and laughed

You've been on my mind Woaah  
You've been on my mind Woaah

I wont say goodbye

I wont let you go all alone  
Keep me inside  
When I'm strung out, Full of doubt  
You keep me alive  
With the smile on your face and the hair in your eyes  
I won't let you go this time  
I won't let you go  
Won't let you go

(The song goes on for a while so I'm gonna end there) The song finished and everyone clapped for Russell

"WOW Russell I've never seen that side of you before" Minka shouted everyone else agreed

But it wasn't them he was interested in

It was the skunk blushing and smiling sitting in front of him

Russell went up to her and hugged her

Vinnie and Zoe were looking at each other smiling


	4. Chapter 4- The Crush

Russell was looking for Vinnie "VINNIE! VINNIE Where are you?" Russell shouted "I'm over here!" Vinnie said

Russell walked over to Vinnie "Hey um Vinnie I have a problem I have to talk about" Russell said nervously

"Yeah sure what's on your mind? is it Pepper that's on your mind?" Vinnie laughed "Ok Vinnie it is I think I have a crush on her but I'm not sure"

Vinnie was still teasing him "Wait what? you have a crush on Pepper? THATS GREAT!" Vinnie cheered "Um Vinnie? whats great" Vinnies face dropped "Umm its just that umm I like when pets develop crushes" Vinnie laughed sarcastically Russell shrugged and walked away

Meanwhile Zoe was with Pepper

"Hey Zoe? you know how you have that mad crush on Vinni-" Zoe covered Pepper's mouth "SHH Don't say it out in public!"

"Well, I think I may have a crush on Russell" Pepper was blushing

Zoe's face lit up "REALLY?" She was happy that she might win and have a personal slave but on the other hand she would have to ask out Sunil when she didn't like him that way

Vinnie and Zoe met in the middle of the day camp "Pepper has a crush on Russell!" Zoe cheered "And Russell has a crush on Pepper!" They both cheered in excitement

"Oh umm Vinnie? speaking of crushes I just need to tell you that-" Zoe was cut off but Sunil "Hey Vinnie I thought we could go play hide and seek with the others so I organised a game" Sunil was proud of himself

"Ok wait a minute Sunil now, Zoe, what were you saying about crushes?" Vinnie asked Zoe "It doesn't matter, not important" Zoe was sad deep down

Zoe knew she never had a chance with Vinnie...


	5. Chapter 5- Explanation, PLEASE!

**Hey Guys! This is my first upload in a while just wanting to get all my fanfics done and out off the way so I can work on making new ones!**

 **Hope you enjoy!!**

Zoe skipped along the daycamp, looking for Vinnie. She wanted to try and set Russell and Pepper up on some kind of date and needed Vinnies help, after all it was his idea too.

Zoe found Vinnie gobbling down on pet food, like usual. "Hey Vinnie! So uh... I think it's time to try and set Spiky and smelly up" Zoe giggled, she would never tell pepper what she called her but all friends say mean things at some point!

Vinnie agreed "Yeah we probably should, if we wait too long they will lose interest in each other" Vinnie had a fair point. Zoe and Vinnie went on a search to find the perfect spot for a date along with a table, chairs, a servant (Vinnie will do) and some fancy pet food.

Zoe and Vinnie were the only pets there at the time so it would be the perfect time to plan it because normally Pepper and Russell would come in a little while after them and then everyone would be like, an hour later.

Zoe thought it only felt right for the two love birds to be all dressed up in fancy clothing, so she went up to talk to Blythe and tell her what's happening.

\- A few minutes later

"... So Blythe, what do you say?"

Blythe blinked a few times and it made Zoe think Blythe didn't like it.

"I think... ITS A GREAT IDEA!!" Blythe screamed In excitement.

" I will definitely whip up some clothes for them! Better get busy!" Blythe said as she gathered some fabric together and went to her sewing machine.

A little while later the two love birds strolled in, puzzled and confused.

"Hey Zoe, do you mind explaining THIS???" Russell gazed upon their little set up.

"We just thought we should make a little suprise dinner for you two! That's all!" Zoe grinned making Russel a little curious.

 **The next chapter for this will be up and running in the next few days!**


End file.
